halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:I AM GOING TO WRIGHT ABOUT MY FANON HOW I CHOOSE!
Tartarus 20:27, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Ok I am going to make this very clear.I AM GOING TO WRIGHT HOWEVER MUCH ABOUT BRUTES I WANT AND YOU CANNOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!Also heres somthing to think about,do I ruin your userpage by removing information you put?hmm.Because your going to find a lot of it missing if you dont let me do what I want without you removing it. Good luck writing your fanon, LOL.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 20:52, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Lol....Wright...u couldve just stuk this in 1 of the other forums, instead of making all these knew 1s... Just Another GruntConverse 22:30, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Uh dude, if it goes against canon, the mods can do whatever the hell they wan't to stop you. No one is allowed to run free and do whatever the hell they wan't. There are set rules and set canon, and you can't just disregard the rules or canon. Spartan 501 22:37, 8 March 2008 (UTC) He's blocked already. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:38, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :ROFL, dude can't spell! -- Your Worst Nightmare 23:51, 8 March 2008 (UTC) If this were a "respectable" user, you guys wouldn't be doing this, I just know it. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:05, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, well this bastard isn't. BTW Your not respectable user either, you never answer any of my messages, and you put your nose in EVERYONE'S buisness, not to mention make rude refrences to me on all NotCanonFriendly articles that I haven't been too (But really I have). And finally, after waiting a while for a responce from you after asking you how this looks, and all you said was, "it looks good" Did you even read it!!??. --[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 03:15, 9 March 2008 (UTC) O'Malley, I don't want to start a fight and end our friendship, so lets start acting like respectable users, shall we? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 04:00, 9 March 2008 (UTC) That would be useful. Anyway, shouldn't RR delete all his articles, and ban Precursus his puppet (I looked into his contributions, its him).--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 15:20, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Civility I was recently informed by a user about inappropriate conduct in this thread. Remember to [[Forum:Reminder about civility|'observe appropriate civility']] or offenders will be appropriately blocked. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 16:19, 9 March 2008 (UTC) And he beats me to the punch...anyways as an add on, I have noticed that you, o'malley, have been acting against our civility notice. Now then, I am going to give you one more chance before I decide to start banning. But on a happier notice if an article goes against canon, then the author needs to fix the problem. We as admins would like to remind everyone that unless you have proof, then you can't say that they are a sockpuppet. Just so that everyone knows. Thank you. I will go to a staffer and look into this. In the meantime, everyone cool down. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' Well, he can't fix the problem, he's banned. And the banning on me has already started even though it shouldn't have (You see, I was banned once for calling User:Arbita an asshole. He should reaally be banned for shtting me up, putting im annoying on his page, etc. Its almost like a personal attack)--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 14:19, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Yes, only for a little while. Anyways, he is not some other user as proof by what sannse said. So there is no proof of sockpuppeting at this time. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' Actually there is solid proof, on Precursus's contributions, he made a forum about writing a Tartarus fanon, just like this guy. And he makes forums on just about everything he does. And even spells crappy. I don't think this is cooinsidence. And a little while?? I don't think three months qualifyies as a little while.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 20:29, 14 March 2008 (UTC) I had sannse check his ip. He is clean. I am sorry that you feel that he is a sockpuppet, but apparently as far as we can prove, he is clean...other than being banned. Also 3 months isn't that long. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' What about multiple computers? My family has two, and I know some people who have four and three different internet providers. Spartan 501 03:03, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Spartan 501 03:03, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Speculation belongs not on this page, but in your mind. That's where it needs to stay. That's all. Case closed, no more comments on this subject of sockpuppetry. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)'''